The Weasley Curse
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: Accidentally uploaded this story under 'A Loyal New World' instead, hopefully I fixed it, the first chapter isn't finished yet, but i believe updating chapter is a lot easier than creating new stories, so sorry if this pisses off any readers and all. Summary complete is inside this story.
1. Ch 1: Explanations of The Weasley Curse

**The Weasley Curse**

**(AN: All whom marry into the Weasley family become redheads but if a female weasley marries someone outside of the family, she takes on the hair of her husband, while the husband takes the hair of his wife. Before they get together... In other words, if Ginny marries Harry, and Harry marries Ginny, Harry then becomes redhead, while Ginny will be raven haired. So on an so forth, but it only happens with female Weasleys, but not the male weasleys because the male weasley are always redhead even when they are born.)**

**(AN2: I accidentally upload this story under 'A Loyal New World' whoopsie, sorry if it confused any readers out there but hopefully I fixed and please PM if I didn't do it or upload the right way considering both stories had the same word count at the beginning so well the docs were titled story number 1-50, and this was story number 49 and the real 'A Loyal New World' was story number 47, so i hope it was a simple mistake as I don't think of the titles of the story until I actually start writing them. So sorry for my idiocy. My laptop freezes up constantly so I'm trying to outwit it before it freeze, but this time it outwitted me and I didn't realize my mistake until today so this chapter hasn't even finished yet, but I'm still uploading it as to make sure my mistakes won't happen again.)**

**Summary: Harry and Hermione learn of a terrible curse that has afflicted every Weasley since time immemorial. (One-Shot, very short)**

"Sit down Harry, Hermione" Ron's face was surprisingly solemn, as was Ginny's, though her eyes had a spark of humor in them, so I knew it couldn't really be anything serious. Well, at least nothing Life threatening.

After a quick, confused, glance at each other, Hermione and I sat on the couch opposite the two siblings. There was a moment of silence, before Ginny nudged Ron sharply, clearly indicating that he should begin discussing... whatever it was they wanted to discuss.

"Look you two; we, Ginny and I that is, have decided that since we've... you know..." He fumbled for a moment, as if searching for the right words.

"Been dating them Ron, you can say it." Ginny said with a roll of her eyes. A look that I, after having dated the girl for almost half a year, was fairly familiar with.

"Yes, that, exactly. Anyway, we feel it's time we told you of the Weasley family curse."

I felt, rather than saw, Hermione stiffen next to me and heard her sharp intake of breath. "A curse?" I wondered. And here I was beginning to think it wasn't serious...

"Yeah." Ron muttered. Then, as if he'd noticed our worried looks; "Don't worry it's nothing deadly or anything... more annoying really." He broke off with a sour look on his face

"So..." Hermione prodded. "What's the curse?"

Ginny's eyes darted to either side, as if checking to make sure no one was listening. Leaning in conspiratorially, she whispered. "Red hair."

There was a moment of confused silence as we two brunettes digested this information. "Wait, what?" I wondered.

"Red hair, Harry. Everyone in our family has red hair."

"Well... yeah. So what?"

Ginny said. "I mean Literally every Weasley. Even spouses." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a wizard photo of a young woman, possibly in her late teens, early twenties, with curly black hair.

"Who's that?" Hermione wondered, taking the photo from Ginny.

"Our mother." Ron said flatly. "Before she married dad."

"But... but she's..." I spluttered

"Raven haired, yes." Ginny finished with a small smirk on her lips. "My grandmother was a blonde, you know. Then they both married Weasley men and POOF redheads, the both of them."

"How... how did your family get cursed?" I asked with apprehensive interest.

"Nobody knows. for sure." Ron answered this time. "The curse has been on our family for a long time, since before Hogwarts even. There's been a lot of different stories passed down. One was our ancestor got on the wrong side of a redheaded witch, one says it was a prank gone horribly wrong."

"That's the twins favorite" Ginny interjected

"One says it was a failed attempt at a hair changing spell. We don't really know."

Hermione and I looked at each other, were they serious? We silently asked one another, or was this just another Weasley prank.

I looked away and thought about it. So far, of the Weasley boys only Bill and Percy were married. Percy had eloped and I hadn't seen Penelope since she had graduated from Hogwarts. So it was possible that she was a redhead now. Bill's wife Kathleen, on the other hand, did have red hair. However, since she was a fellow curse breaker that he had met in Egypt, I couldn't be sure that she hadn't always been that way.

I glanced at Hermione again. She was absentmindedly fingering one of her curly brown locks, no doubt wondering what she would look like as a carrot-top. Despite my best efforts an image of redheaded Harry popped into my brain. I had to wonder if I would look "extraordinarily like my father" if I didn't have his hair?

Regardless, that was the first I heard of the Weasley family curse, and I wasn't all too sure I believed it either. The topic of conversation eventually changed when Ron and Hermione challenged Ginny and I to a game of chess, which we readily agreed too, and for awhile, curses were forgotten.

My next reminder of the Weasley curse came a few months later with the marriage of Charlie Weasley to Nymphadora Tonks. It was over Easter Break and we were all back at the Burrow helping to prepare the garden for the wedding reception when the subject of the Curse came up.

"Curse? Yeah Charlie told me all about it." Tonks scoffed. "I'm not too worried about it, I can change my hair color at will, remember?" And, as if to remind us, she shook her head and her hair turned sky blue and lengthened to the back of her knees. I glanced over at Mrs. Weasley. She caught my eye and winked at me, apparently she seemed to think that the curse would win out over the young Metamorphmagus.

The wedding went off without a hitch, up until the officiator's "I now pronounce you Man and Wife." and as soon as Charlie Kissed The Bride, there was a small crack and Tonks hair turned a vibrant shade of natural red.

There was a small ripple of laughter along the groom's side. I wondered for a moment if Tonk's had done it on purpose, for a laugh. It had looked for a moment that she hadn't even noticed the change. It also didn't look like Charlie was about to point it out to her either.

It turns out Tonks hadn't noticed the difference. In fact it took the backside of a spoon during the reception to show that anything had changed at all. I watched, while the rest of the wedding guests milled about unaware, as Tonks screwed up her face and turned her hair into a shimmering wave of neon green, a look of triumph on her face as the change took place.

I also saw that look melt like a candle when, not five seconds later her hair faded back into that same natural red. She grit her teeth and her hair became her trademark bubble-gum pink, again for about five seconds or so, before once again becoming the auburn locks that all Weasleys are known for. As I watched, something akin to fury shown in her eyes. She scrunched up her face and her hair became a wild kaleidoscope of shifting color. Blue, green, purple, pink, black, blonde, brown, gray, silver, orange, and colors I didn't really have a name for flashed through her hair. As if she were trying to outwit or outrun the hair-color hex that plagued her brand new family.

Finally she collapsed into the chair next to Charlie, though her hair was as stubbornly auburn as it had been when she'd sealed their marriage with a kiss. Charlie, with an indulgent smile on his face, leaned over and gave her a small peck on the cheek. "Let it be love," He said. "Some things are just not worth fighting." So that was my first encounter with the dreaded Curse of the Weasley Clan. First, but certainly not the last. Oh no.

The next time the curse reared it's ugly head was, of course, at the double ceremony of Fred and George. Who were wedding their school-age sweethearts Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet respectively. Alicia had long blonde curls and Angelina still had the familiar braids of darkest black that she'd worn while she was in school. I couldn't help but be curious as to how they would each look as redheads, (especially Angelina with her dark skin) for surely that was what they would become as soon as the wedding was over. I'd seen the effects of the curse first hand, as much as it pained me to admit it, I was a Believer.

The weddings went fine and, true to Fred and George, ended with many a bang and explosion. When the dust settled, there at the altar were four ginger haired young people. Alicia took her new status as a carrot-topped with good humor And, while it did look striking and not the least bit odd, I had to admit that the redhead look worked rather well for Angelina.

And so... the years past and the seasons changed and the lot of us graduated from Hogwarts, and pursued our lofty dreams among the working world. It wasn't too long before there was another rush of excitement in the Weasley household. Ikkle Ronniekins was getting tied down (as the twins so eloquently put it.) And, of course, his paramour was none other than Hermione Granger. Who is now the Redheaded Hermione Granger. I swear it made her temper all the worse.

She and Ron have had some spectacular fights since that day. Spectacular, and dangerous.

And so, gentle reader, we come to the finale of the story. All the Weasleys had been married off. All save one. Ginevra, the first female Weasley born in countless generations. ...But don't tell her I called her Ginevra, she hates it. Absolutely hates it.

So the question of the day on our wedding day was, of course, what would the Famous Harry Potter look with ginger hair? The gathered crowd waited with baited breath through the blessedly short ceremony (It was blazing hot out, who decided we should marry in early August? Certainly not me.) We leaned in to kiss each other at the end, and I felt a slight tingle at the back of my neck. That must have been it. That was the curse working it's strange magic on me.

We broke the kiss and turned towards those assembled. All of whom were sitting in stunned silence. Silence, which was broken by Fred or George, "Blimey who would have thought that?"

It was then that I turned to look at Ginny. She seemed fine. Except for the cascade of raven locks surrounding her face.

Ginny turned to Harry and eyes widened, "Well, You look interesting Mr. Potter."

Harry chuckled, "Apparently the Weasley curse has another aspect for the women weasleys?

Ginny asked, "What are you saying?"

Ron said, "Mione, show her using the make up mirror or a handheld mirror."

Hermione digs around her bag and pulls out a handheld mirror and handed it to Ginny.

She flipped the mirror over and saw her and Harry's hair color swapped..she shrugged, "Eh, I always hated the red, anyway..the freckles don't look bad with raven hair, though it's interesting why both our hair swapped colors rather than the red known in the Weasley family."

Arthur said, "We don't know whom Katherine married and all, so we don't know the curse involving the women, considering well, we do know the reason why we are poor and all. Bernard and Alastair Malfoy were friends and well, Grandparents were allow to betroth their grandchildren yes, but not all the time, and when Katherine found out Bernard betrothed her to alastair's grandson, she ran away and eloped blood-married and soulbonded to her current lover of the time, but the problem is we don't know her married name."

Harry said, "I think I do, in all of history in the past there was only 1 redhead male potter but according to legend he was raven haired before he got married." Harry pulled out before and after pictures."

Ginny said, "Well, we know who married who, but how did we not end up closely related because of Katherine?"

Harry said, "Because the remaining Weasley families descendants are descendants of Bill's past life. Not one other had children other than the Potters."

Ginny said, "So I guess we now know the beginning of the Weasley and Potter Curses."

Harry nodded, "Yes, I think we do. But well, the story now has to be told. and How it started out with the Weasley curse, thanks to Ginny's 8th great-grandfather Bernard Weasley and Draco's 8th great grandfather Alastair Malfoy too. Now I do wonder how it all began and how Katherine and Andrew met."

TO BE CONTINUED...IN CHAPTER 2: Beginning of Curse and Why Weasleys are Blood Traitors.


	2. Weddingo'Kathy Weasley and Andrew Potter

**The Weasley Curse...**

**Chapter 2: Wedding of Katherine Weasley and Andrew Potter..**

**(AN: Andrew is Andrew Potter, who know who Bernard Weasley and Alastair Malfoy is and all and Katherine Anna Weasley is as well. Arnold Weasley is Katherine's father and Bernards' son. Lucian is Alastair's son, Dorian(Ian) is Lucian's son. Basically they are all past lives of Ginny, Harry, Arthur, Lucius, Draco and all. I have special plans for the others as well. But basically it starts out in 850 yrs agos. After the founders death and when the Gryffindor turn their family name from Gryffindor to Potter and all. I don't want to say too much and all. As i don't want to spoil the spoils of the story. Uggh, Sorry bad joke even my authors note, oh boy not again.)**

**850 yrs ago...**

Weasley Chateau was a humongous manor on hectacres of farmland as farm as the eyes can see, and inside this little estate lain one young female, the first female in a number of generations of Weasley males and her name was Katherine Anna Weasley and she was born on Aug 11, 1181 or something similar, to that year, but the birth month and day was the right, but the year may have been off slightly. She was living with her sixth older brothers as they all had a wing to themselves and their wives, the eldest lived in the north wing, the second youngest lived in the west wing. while her prankster twin brothers and their wives lived in the east wing. Her second and third oldest brother lived in the north west wing. while she herself lived in South Wing of the Weasley Chateu and it was wide as it was tall. Seven stories and seven wings, basically potentially more if it could be done within the next few year, but when she came of age. this last year at the age of 14...(AN: Yes the of age is age 14 is this timeline. while in Harry's and Ginny's time it's 17. not 14.) But a couple of years ago, she nearly fell off a cliff when a jet black and emerald green savior shown up and saved her from a gruesome death as she was contemplating suicide when it was announced that she was betrothed to one of her grandfather Bernard's friend Alastair Malfoy's grandson named Dorian Malfoy who goes by Ian.. and Ian shows he doesn't even want to marry but is too afraid to stand up to his father and grandfather. But with the betrothal in contract, there is nothing that can break it, even though she may have wanted to. and all..

Little did they know someone was planning on saving this Weasley girl as when he saved her he felt a special connection to this female and all. On the night of the wedding Andrew Potter shown up at the manor and flew to the highest tower on the south wing and knocked on her window.

Katherine exclaimed in a whisper, "Andrew what are you doing here?"

Andrew announced, "i'm here to take you away. Don't worry you'll live as so long as we lived a couple of months before your destined wedding that is as we may have to travel to the new world (Yes there is a wizarding america, while there are no muggle america at this point in time, there is a wizarding one though.)

Katherine said, "but the contract said, my family would loose their house and money if I don't go through with this marriage and all."

Andrew said, "Kathy, love, do you want your parents to be happy or grandparents to be happy or would you rather yourself to be happy."

Kathy thought about it and said, "help me aboard your broomstick don't worry I won't fall off."

Kathy mounted her self behind Andrew and off they took into the sky. And they were wondering past clouds and sky as far as the eyes can see and ocean below them until they landed on a little outcropping and all.

Bernard when he heard his granddaughter left the island they were on, he went into a searching mode,hopefully she would be found, but little did he know Katherine would be found too late according to him and Alastair, while Arnold and Lucian were happy there family wouldn't be joined together thankfully as was Dorian was also thankful and hoped Katherine wouldn't be found until it was too late.

Wizarding America.

Katherine and Andrew landed and jumped off their broomstick after a long flight and all.

Andrew said, "Come on we have to go to the celtic area, which is very similar to our world, but it's celtic and all."

Katherine found her dress and transfigured it into an emerald green wedding dress with lace sleeves and a ball-gown skirt and emerald green veil. While Andrew was dressed in a similar manner as well, too, except the skirted dress part of course. but in a suit a muggle suit with a long tail-coat of emerald green color too.

Ministry of Magic of Macusa and View.

Andrew was standing at the altar waiting for his soon-to-be wife and all.

Katherine walked down the aisle to the hear comes the bride song and the groom and bride each cut their left palms and left hand ring fingers and bled on another's ring seven drops on the others and seven drops on their own and they joined their left hands together and the Minister named Johnson.

Minister Alexander Johnson or Alex said, "We are gathered here today to join these two in blood union and soul union, anybody who doesn't agree with this marriage speak now or forever hold your piece. These two will say their vows in old celtic language known as welsh:

Andrew said, "Kathy, chi yw fy enaid, fy nghariad, fy ffrind ffrind gorau sydd yn ffrind benywaidd gorau, hynny yw, chi yw'r un i mi Kathy a phan ddysgais am eich dyweddïad a phwy y cawsoch eich dyweddïo iddo, ac roeddwn i'n gwybod eu bod yn elynion o'ch teulu agos a phawb, ond nid eich teidiau a phawb, rwy'n dy garu di Katherine Anna Weasley am byth yn fwy. Fi fydd eich darparwr ac yn darparu llawer o bethau i chi, mae teulu wedi'i gynnwys yn eu plith hefyd. Yr wyf fi, Andrew James Potter, trwy hyn yn uno fy meddwl, gwaed, hud ac enaid â chi, Katherine Anna Weasley o hyn hyd dragwyddoldeb hyd yn oed mewn Marwolaeth. Yn "

Kathy said, "Rydw i wedi gwybod ein bod ni'n enaid pan wnaethon ni gwrdd 2 flynedd yn ôl pan oeddwn i'n 12 a nawr yn 14 oed, sylweddolais nad oeddwn i eisiau priodi Dorian ac nid oedd eisiau fy mhriodi chwaith pan oeddem yn dawnsio yn y bêl nadolig olaf a phob un, ond dal i fod yn meddwl am ffordd o'i chwmpas trwy beidio â gorfod fy mhriodi chwaith, ond mae'n ormod o lwfrgi i fynd yn erbyn ei dad a'i dad-cu, fodd bynnag, nid wyf yn gymaint â hynny llwfrgi fy hun, rydym ni, sy'n golygu eich bod chi a minnau'n perthyn gyda'n gilydd gan ein bod ni'n dau yn gryffindors, ac ni fyddai Gryffindor ac A Slytherin gyda'n gilydd o gwbl, nid oni bai bod yr enw da yn newid yn seiliedig ar yr hyn rydyn ni wedi'i ddysgu am y chwedl bod Salazar yn casáu muggleborns a phob un. Pan wnaethoch chi fy achub, roeddwn i mewn lle tywyll, roeddwn i'n mynd i ladd fy hun yn hytrach na phriodi'r ponce Dorian Malfoy, a phan wnes i ddim ond cwympo trwy fod yn rhy agos at ymyl y clogwyn a phob un, chi rywsut yn wyrthiol ymddangosodd ac achub fy mywyd. Ac am hynny rwyf am byth a byddaf bob amser yn ddiolchgar, ond nawr yn gwybod pan glywsoch am fy mradychiad a phob peth, roeddwn ychydig yn amheus, ond rwyf wrth fy modd gyda chi Andrew a byddwn wedi lladd fy hun yn hytrach na darparu etifedd i linell Malfoy neu yn hytrach byddwn wedi lladd Dorian yn ogystal ag Alastair, Lucian a hyd yn oed fy nhaid fy hun, Bernard, i atal y bradychu rhag digwydd a phawb. Trwy hyn, rydw i, Katherine Anna Weasley, yn uno fy meddwl, gwaed, hud ac enaid â chi, Andrew James Potter o hyn hyd dragwyddoldeb hyd yn oed mewn Marwolaeth. Parhaol Permanelius."

Minister Alex said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife you by kiss the bride."

Andrew then pulled his new wife Katherine to him and kissed her with all his might and golden-red aura signfying a soul bond by blood marriage and breaking the betrothal contract between Katherine Anna Weasley and Dorian Lucian Malfoy. Thankfully."

Katherine and Andrew left for their honey moon and they had places all around the world especially in the new world, but they head back to the africa continent where there was a specialized area that you can't leave the country until you have your first child and all."

TO BE CONTINUED: CHAPTER 3- THE WEASLEY CURSE OF BERNARD WEASLEY AND ALASTAIR MALFOY.

* * *

**AN: This is in the english translation of Kathy and Andrew's vows.**

**Andrew said, "Kathy, you are my soulmate, my lover, my friend best friend that is rather best female friend that is, you are the one for me Kathy and when I learned about your betrothed and whom you were betrothed to, and i knew they were enemies of your immediate family and all, but not your grandfathers' and all, I love you Katherine Anna Weasley forever more. I will be your provider and provide you with many things, family is included amongst them as well, too. I, Andrew James Potter, hereby merge my mind, blood, magic, and soul to you, Katherine Anna Weasley from now until eternity even in Death. Permanently Permanelium**

**Kathy said, "I've known we were soulmate when we met 2 yrs ago when I was 12 and now 14, I realized that I didn't want to marry Dorian and he didn't want to marry me either when we were dancing at the last christmas ball and all, but still he was thinking of a way around it by not having to marry me either, but he is too much of a coward to go against his father and grandfather, however I am not that much of a coward myself, we, meaning you and I belong together as we are both gryffindors, and always a Gryffindor and A Slytherin would never be together at all, not unless the reputations change based on what we've learned about the myth of Salazar hating muggleborns and all. When you saved me, I was in a dark place, I was going to kill myself rather than marry the ponce Dorian Malfoy, and when I just simply fell by being too close to the edge of the cliff and all, you somehow miraculously appeared and saved my life. and for that i am forever and will always be grateful, but now knowing when you heard about my betrothal and all, I was a little skeptical, but i do love you Andrew and I would have killed myself rather than providing an heir to the Malfoy line or rather i would've killed Dorian as well as Alastair, Lucian and even my own grandfather, Bernard, to stop the betrothals from happening and all. I, Katherine Anna Weasley, hereby merge my mind, blood, magic and soul to you, Andrew James Potter from now until eternity even in Death. Permanently Permanelius.**


End file.
